The invention relates generally to a directory frame for use in combination with a shopping cart. More particularly, a frame member is provided to receive a shopping directory card or advertisement placard to be mounted on a shopping cart.
In general, the large shopping centers and food markets typically have thousands of items of products stacked on shelves and arranged in aisles. These thousands of products are typically grouped together where they are essentially the same product but differ in brand or manufacturer. As is often the case, the department store or food store can assist the shopper by indicating in which aisles particular items may be found. For example, a shopping directory may be hung from a ceiling or placed on a stand at either end of an aisle. There are several problems associated with directories which must be hung from the ceiling over a particular area of the store or above a certain aisle. For example, in a very large store it is often difficult to see what is in a particular aisle or in a particular section of the store when one is located at the opposite end of the store. Also, because the printing on such directories must be large enough to be readable from a distance, fewer items can be listed on such a directory. Finally, if the store relocates a certain product, the directory will have to be changed or replaced.
In an effort to solve such problems, the prior art devices, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,841, attempt to fix a directory to the wire basket of a shopping cart. Although this solves some problems, the directories are permanently fixed (riveted) to a frame member attached to the shopping cart. If a product is moved to a different aisle or an entire product line is discontinued, all of the directories would be obsolete, and because they are fixed to the frame, replacement is difficult and costly.
The present invention simplifies the directory problem by providing a pair of frame members which fasten to the wire frame of a shopping cart and which are capable of receiving a directory card so shoppers can see the directory whether they are pushing or pulling the shopping cart. The frame member is constructed such that a directory can be easily inserted, without hand tools, or removed if and when the directory becomes obsolete. In addition, as opposed to putting a directory in the frame member, product advertisements can be inserted in the frame member.